


Kiss + Candles

by skystrom



Series: wac2020 [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Paralysis, Poor Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skystrom/pseuds/skystrom
Summary: Mac gets up close and personal with an old enemy and now has some new trauma because of it.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: wac2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040649
Kudos: 33





	Kiss + Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Sorry bout the summary. 
> 
> Warnings: the non-con touching is kinda sexual and Mac gets touched in places he doesn’t want to be touched but it’s more sexual assault than it is full on rape  
> Prompt: candles/burns

The TAC team makes their way inside the foreclosed clinic, Jack at the lead. They fan out and Jack begins heading in one direction before one of the other members, Adam, grabs him by the arm. 

“Dalton,” he whispers and when Jack turns to him, he sees him pointing to a blood trail leading to the stairs of the basement level. Jack rushes off in that direction, the other TAC member following after him. 

Jack takes the stairs two at a time and runs down the hall of the lower levels of the clinic, shining his flashlight toward the floor as the lights flicker above him. The two turn a corner and come to a stop in front of a door where the blood comes to an end at. Jack looks to Adam as he takes his gun out of it’s holster; he begins counting down from three as his colleague readies his gun as well. When he hits zero, Jack brings his foot back and kicks in the door. 

Inside is a morgue littered with small, lit candles. A body lays front and center on one of the operating tables, wrapped in red satin ribbon with a bow placed neatly on its head. 

“Mac?” Jack reholsters his gun and comes to Mac’s side in a flash, checking for a pulse before anything else. He sighs in relief at the rapid pulse and reaches up to remove the ribbon being used as a blindfold. “Hey, bud,” Jack starts soothingly as he takes off the ribbon, thinking Mac is unconscious despite their noisy entrance, and hesitates for a moment at seeing one of Mac’s eyes wide open and staring straight at him, the other bruised, bloodied, and swollen shut, “Mac, hey, you okay?” Jack asks as he quickly removes the ribbon gag as well. Mac doesn’t answer, doesn’t move a single muscle, and continues staring at Jack. 

Jack looks to Adam, “Go get the medic.” He nods and runs out the door. Jack turns back to Mac and starts his own assessment. 

It’s hard to see in nothing but candlelight so he brings up his flashlight, flicking the bow off Mac’s head, and begins looking him up and down. Ignoring his friend's nudity for the moment, Jack chooses to investigate the red stuff covering almost every part of Mac’s body. He takes a glove off to feel it and finds it to be waxy. Like candle wax. He continues with his assessment, taking off the rest of the ribbon Mac is covered in along the way. 

When Jack reaches for the ribbon wrapped around Mac’s right thigh, he notices how tight it is and the blood that dried around it and decides to leave that one where it is. Before he can move on he notices the lipstick print on the inner part of Mac’s thigh. Jack inhales sharply and looks to Mac’s eyes, seeing tears falling down his temples. He goes to wipe away the younger man’s tears, muttering soothing words like “I got you” and “you’re okay, hoss”. While wiping at Mac’s tears, Jack notices a sticker on the side of his charge’s neck.

_ To: JD  _

_ From: HH _

“Aw, Mac,” Jack whispers, “What’d she do to you?”

The medic walks in soon after, Adam right behind him. 

“He’s not movin’,” Jack tells him, “I don’t know what’s wrong.” The medic nods and starts his assessment just as Jack did. Adam walks over to Jack and hands him a security blanket. 

“Figured he wouldn’t want anymore people seeing him like that,” he says. Jack thanks Adam as he makes his way out. 

“Seems to be paralyzed,” the medic starts, “Neck isn’t broken so that’s a good sign but…hm. Maybe…?” He gently peels back the gift tag sticker, “Ah, here’s the problem.”

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Jack asks, slightly panicked. 

The medic moves Mac’s head closer to them and thumbs over a red spot that was under the sticker on his neck, “Injection mark. Can't say what it was exactly but a paralytic is my best guess.”

“Is it bad?”

“That depends on the specific paralytic used. At the moment he seems fine, for the most part, but it’s probably best we find out what it is and counter it as soon as possible.”

“Don’t gotta tell me twice,” Jack mumbles as he lays the blanket over Mac. He then picks him up, doing his best to wrap Mac in the blanket as he does, and makes his way out of the clinic with his partner in a bridal carry. 

They make it out and Jack makes a beeline for the ambulance, gurney already prepped and ready for its new patient. The two paramedics waiting on standby hurry Mac into the vehicle and Jack hops in after them. Mac didn’t take his eye off his partner the entire process. 

Once settled, they’re on their way back to the Phoenix. Jack moves into Mac’s line of sight and starts to run his hands through the blond’s hair, attempting to quell the remaining fear in Mac’s eye. 

“It’s gonna be okay, bud,” he soothes, “You’re gonna be okay.”

Mac squeezes his open eye shut, basking in the comfort of his best friend’s presence as tears start to fall freely once more. 

* * *

“She kept touching me,” Mac starts, scratching at the bubbled blisters on his hands, “She just kept  _ touching _ me.”

Jack pulls Mac’s hands into his own in the hopes that it’d stop any further damage, “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, hoss.”

“No, no. I don’t- she just- she touched me.”

Jack sighs and Mac glances at him for a moment before looking away again. 

“Nothing happened.”

“Hmm?”

“She didn’t…do that. She just touched me.”

Jack feels relief at hearing that, thinking the worst had happened to his boy but it’s short-lived seeing as Mac still wasn’t okay. 

“I thought she was going to do it. The candle wax and the- the kissing,” Mac rubs at a hickey on his collarbone, “it all felt like something she was setting up to. But I think the point of it was to just…let me know that it was something she  _ could _ do, y’know?”

Jack’s sighs once more and readjusts his gentle grip on Mac’s hands, “How’d she find you?”

“Well, everyone knows where I live,” Mac lets out a hollow laugh, “I, um, was out on a run. She came up behind me and stabbed me in the leg. Knife must’ve been coated with something cause I tried to fight back and my body wasn’t- wasn’t cooperating and when I fell to the ground she kicked me in the face. It didn’t knock me out the first time so she kicked me again. Next thing I know she’s dripping candle wax on me.”

Jack releases Mac’s hands and brings his own hands up to cover his face for a moment before sliding them down and resting them on his lap. 

“Maybe it’s about time you move, Mac,” Jack says, only half-joking. 

Mac hums in response and goes back to itching now that his hands are free, this time at the stitches on his leg. Jack takes them back into his hands, doing so weakly in case Mac wanted to pull back after deciding he didn’t want to be touched anymore today. 

“I was scared,” Mac says quietly, “She kept touching me. And nothing happened. Nothing happened, I swear, but she touched my- like she was going to- but she just touched. Just kinda…felt around everything and I thought, I  _ really _ thought she was going to ra-” Mac chokes on a sob, “But nothing happened. Nothing happened.”

Jack rubs the back of one of Mac’s hands with his thumb, “I believe you, man. You don’t have to convince me.”

“I don’t want you to worry,” Mac responds and Jack hopes that’s the case and that Mac isn’t trying to convince himself that nothing actually happened. 

“Well you know that’s not going to happen,” Jack smiled a fake smile and Mac smiles one right back. 

“Sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for. It’s my job to worry, remember?”

Mac nods and sniffles as he chokes down another sob, “I was so scared, Jack.”

Jack brings his arms up in invitation and Mac launches himself into them, latching onto the back of his partner’s shirt as silent tears fall down his face. Jack holds him firmly but loosely, doing his best to not aggravate Mac’s fractured eye socket. 

“I know, kid. But I’m here now and I’m not gonna let her touch you again, okay?”

Mac nods and Jack tightens his grip around the younger man as he cries into his shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t really the direction I wanted this one to go?? But I don’t hate what it turned out to be. Also it’s late cause adhd yknow?
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
